


Picnic in the Park

by wordsmithraven



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Married Couple, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmithraven/pseuds/wordsmithraven
Summary: Malcolm is running late for a very special meeting...
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Picnic in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt really fluffy. Trying to cure my 3yrs hiatus with some ficlets.

* * *

Malcolm had finally found the time to take a break from his case to have a picnic in Central Park with Dani and Zorya. It had been his idea so of course he was running late. He’d been distracted by a particularly difficult profile. He liked to profile cold cases when the team didn’t have an active one. Sometimes, if he tried hard enough, he could uncover some missing motivation or hidden clue to have the case re-opened.

He picked up his feet and ran faster, cresting the bridge and turning left onto a dirt path. He tried valiantly to dodge other park-goers without much luck and ducked through a copse of trees into an open lawn.

He heard them before he saw them. Dani’s voice was sharp and firm as she urged Zorya to be careful. Zorya’s answering peals of laughter told Malcolm his daughter wasn’t listening. Dani always complained that she took too much after him in that aspect. Considering every misbegotten ploy he’d made to catch a criminal against her advice, Malcolm couldn’t disagree.

When he finally laid eyes on them, he breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced quickly at his watch. Not too late. He slowed his run to a sprint and then to a light jog, coming up on Dani at an angle.

His wife was crouched over a large blanket with food spread out on it and two tiny sandals. A small lantern sat nearby for when it got dark. They were planning to stay in the park until dinner time.

Dani’s wide-brimmed hat shielded her face from the sun and her hair was weaved into two braids. Zorya had her curls flying loose around her head as she ran barefoot. When she looked back, Malcolm saw flowers tucked in behind her ear. Zorya turned as soon as she saw him, a smile stretching larger than life across her face.

Malcolm locked eyes with her and the breath rushed from his lungs. Every thought he had of the cold case evaporated. All that mattered to him in that moment was Dani and his daughter, and the life he never thought he could have…but then found.

**Author's Note:**

> I named her Zorya because I liked the idea of Dani's full name being Danica and wanted to name their daughter after Dani. Zorya and Danica are both Slavic names derived from goddesses associated with the stars.


End file.
